Secret Merry Walrus
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Dot, Gary, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie are forced to play Secret Merry Walrus but things are a little weird when Jet Pack Guy gets Rookie. Will everyone be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1-The weapon incident

Rookie waddled into the EPF HQ humming a carol to himself. 'Oh my god. Rookie, shut your beak, I'm trying to work.' complained Jet Pack Guy, who was doing research. Rookie smiled before looking over at Dot and asking 'He's joking right?'. The purple penguin didn't reply but glanced at him before going back to work. Rookie hung his head before springing back into tune. As he did, Jet Pack Guy faceflippered and Dot groaned. Gary waddled in looking tired and weary. He plopped a box on a desk, attracting Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot to all look at it. 'Ooh, what's in the box G?' asked Jet Pack Guy. The dark blue penguin was panting heavily and briefly said 'New weapons'. 'Finally' blurted Dot, looking at one of the weapons. 'What the hell is-' asked Dot but was cut off when she shot a tranquilizer at PH's butt (Get the K.C undercover reference?). The brown penguin passed out and Dot fell silent. 'It's okay Dot, mistakes happen.' Rookie explained cheerfully. Jet Pack Guy muttered something into his flipper that no one could hear. 'We better not tell the director' Dot muttered, hiding the passed out penguin. 'How do you do that? Not even I can do that,' questioned Jet Pack Guy, amazed at Dot dragging PH. 'I did it in the past' answered Dot.

Rookie was about to pull out a weapon when the director came on screen. 'Can Dot, Gary, Guy and Rookie all come to my office?' the director requested. _She knows_ Dot thought tagging behind her friends. When they reached the office, the director was waiting for them. 'Agents, take a seat' ordered the director. Rookie hopped off the couch but the director forced him into a chair beside Jet Pack Guy, who was not pleased with this. 'I have organized something really good for you all' announced the director. The quad groaned. The last time the director said that they did not enjoy it as it was a sports day although Gary had a heart attack and Rookie got to ride in an ambulance. 'What is it this time' groaned Jet Pack Guy. 'You four are playing secret Merry Walrus.' declared the director. The quad groaned again. The director told every one of them who gets who:

Dot got Gary

Rookie got Dot

Gary got Jet Pack Guy

And Jet Pack Guy got Rookie.

As the quad waddled back to their work, Jet Pack Guy thought to himself _Why do I have to get Rookie?._

That evening, as the EPF was about to close, Jet Pack Guy and Dot were the only ones left. 'How is Rookie gonna keep his secret merry walrus a secret? He already told you and Gary so it's pretty much me isn't it.' asked Dot, putting files and books neatly into her bag. Jet Pack Guy shrugged and neatened up the pile on his desk. 'I got Gary, who did you get?' asked Dot. Jet Pack Guy made sure Rookie wasn't around before explaining to Dot 'I got Rookie'. Dot chuckled and explained 'That's gonna be hard for you, but if you need help, know that I'm here.'. The penguin smiled and said 'Thanks' before leaving the HQ. Dot cleared her desk before fleeing the HQ and running to her igloo.

* * *

The story that inspired this story:

Last year, at school, me and my friends played secret Santa and one of my friends told a story about once he played Secret Santa and his brother told him before the end date that he had him...It was hilarious so why not make a story out of it?

Plus: Rookie was humming jingle bells because my friend was singing it instead of Touch the Sky (From Brave) and I was trying not to laugh because we were at the front and the teacher was right in front of us and she was right beside me. I did not want to embarrass my friend and get in trouble. It was hilarious though and it was super difficult not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2-The shopping incident

~ 13th of December, 12 days to go: 2 days gone ~

Jet Pack Guy woke up to the sound of him ring tone. It was Dot calling him. 'Hey, where are you? It's 10 in the morning' asked Dot. Jet Pack Guy fell silent before throwing his phone and getting ready. He was supposed to have a shower but there was no time. Jet Pack Guy ran out the door without 'Goodbye' to anyone. He rushed to the EPF HQ and flew into his chair. 'I was wondering what you were doing not answering my calls. Did you sleep in again?' said Dot, who was wrapping a gift. Jet Pack Guy nodded and looked at the files on his desk. 'That's for you to sort' laughed Gary. Jet Pack Guy dropped the file he was looking at. _What a terrible way to start the day_ he thought to himself. 'So, anyone have any plans for later on today?' asked Rookie. 'I'm helping Gary pick a girl for his Secret Merry Walrus and he's helping me. Why don't you and Jet Pack Guy join in?' explained Dot. Jet Pack Guy's water dripped out of his beak in embarrassment. Rookie smiled brightly but Gary tried to protest but he could get the words out. He was going to reveal his secret merry walrus in front of him.

Soon enough it was noon and the quad were off to the shop. 'So I'll go with Gary and Jet Pack Guy can go with Rookie for gift hunting' explained Dot before they all split up.

~ Jet Pack Guy and Rookie's Side ~

'Hey JPG?' questioned Rookie, pulling something out from the shelf. 'Yeah?' asked Jet Pack Guy, hiding the rock he had for Rookie under a load of wrapping paper and bags. 'Do you think Dot will like this...RUBBER DUCKY?' asked Rookie, showing Jet Pack Guy a box. (Thanks to Catapily for the idea) Jet Pack Guy shook his head and explained 'She's my sister. I know what she likes. And no, she HATES rubber ducks. She thinks they're stupid'.Rookie put his flippers up, dropping the duck, and said 'Okay, okay, you got me JPG!'.Jet Pack Guy nodded and suggested a piece of fabric. Rookie looked at it for a second and then but it back. Jet Pack Guy wanted to suggest a CD but Rookie would just put it back.

~ Dot and Gary's side ~

Dot was hiding a flask for Gary in her bag while Gary was trying to find a gift for Jet Pack Guy. 'Come on Dot, you're Jet Pack Guy's sister, help me' complained Gary. Dot suggested some hot sauce for jet pack fuel but Gary denied. 'What about some hot sauce for jet pack fuel?' he suggested. 'What? Gary I'm HOLDING hot sauce!' explained Dot. 'That's pizza sauce' Gary pointed out. Dot shook her head and bellowed 'PUT YOUR GLASSES ON'. Gary put his glasses on and Dot was correct. It was hot sauce. 'Oh, I'm sorry I doubted you about hot sauce' said Gary. Dot, to prevent herself from revealing her Secret Merry Walrus, put her beak in the air and stalked off, leaving Gary behind. _She certainly does NOT have me_ Gary thought to himself before chasing Dot with the trolley.

~ Back to Jet Pack Guy and Rookie ~

'ROOKIE GET YOUR FLIPPER OUT OF THAT HOLE!' Jet Pack Guy bellowed into the green penguin's earhole. 'I can't' whined Rookie, pushing against a wall to try to free his flipper. Jet Pack Guy pulled before raging 'I GIVE UP' and storming away from Rookie.

~ Back to both sides ~

Dot was waddling around and without looking, bumped into Jet Pack Guy. 'ROOKIE I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH JET PACK GUY! GET BACK THERE YOU IDIOT!' she bellowed. 'Dot, it's me' explained Jet Pack Guy. Dot opened her eyes and calmed down. 'Aren't you supposed to be with Gary?' Jet Pack Guy asked. Dot shook her head and explained 'I'm gonna purchase this flask I got for him and go home'. She was clearly a bit upset and before she could waddle away, Jet Pack Guy hugged her and said 'Please stay!'. Dot pushed her brother off and waddled away, leaving Jet Pack Guy alone, not wanting to go with Rookie nor Gary.

Meanwhile, Gary was searching for Dot when he bumped into a crouched down Rookie. 'Goodness, what happened?' he asked. 'JPG left me here' Rookie muttered. Gary pulled Rookie out and asked 'Are you okay?'. Rookie nodded, he was almost crying. Gary saw a cart selling cookies and pointed it out to Rookie, who, without thinking, ran over to the cart to get a cookie. Gary shook his head while giggling and how funny he looked, standing straight up like an army solider.

Later on, Jet Pack Guy went to Dot's igloo and saw Dot, alone, looking ashamed. 'Dot, w-what's wrong?' Jet Pack Guy asked. Dot didn't reply for a minute before briefly saying 'I am a terrible secret merry walrus, I can't be nice to Gary'. Jet Pack Guy sat down beside her and explained 'I feel the same. Rookie got stuck and I got mad.'. 'The result?' Dot questioned, looking a little more hopeful (Did somebody say my name? No? Okay.) than before. 'I just waddled away in his time of need' explained Jet Pack Guy. 'I got angry at Gary because he didn't have his glasses on' Dot said. She was a lot calmer now. 'Well, if you need me, I'll be there' explained Jet Pack Guy. Dot hit him with a pillow and started laughing. 'What was that for?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'You copied me from yesterday' Dot laughed, putting the pillow back. Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes and started a pillow-tickle fight with Dot. It was 8 pm when Jet Pack Guy left and Dot was left with her family. Jet Pack Guy lay on his bed and dreamed about the things he currently wanted to accomplish, mostly keeping his Secret Merry Walrus.

* * *

So as I said credit to Catapily for the idea of that part of the chapter. Make sure you read Catapily's story _Elite Penguin Force: Traveled_ it is amazing and extremely funny if you like funny stories along with the EPF. So yeah check out Catapily while you wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3-Two incidents, one day

~ 15 of December, 10 days to go: 4 days to go ~

Jet Pack Guy checked his watch and made sure he had enough time. It was the weekend (in club penguin not real life) and he had stayed in bed with a stomach bug the day before. He admitted he stunk and he needed a shower that morning. So he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Afterwards, he left his igloo and waddled to Rookies' igloo. He knocked on the door and someone yelled 'WHO IS IT?'. Jet Pack Guy stared at the door until Rookie came, looking into the living room and yelling 'YOU ARE EXTREMELY LOUD!' before turning to Jet Pack Guy and saying 'Hey JPG, want a hug?'. 'No I would like to apologize-' explained Jet Pack Guy before being cut off by the voice repeating 'WHO IS IT?'. Jet Pack Guy stared in fright while listening to Rookie explaining 'No need to apologized. You've replaced me before so I replaced you.'. 'With who?' asked Jet Pack Guy. Suddenly, a familiar peach penguin came to the front door and stood behind Rookie. It was Cadence! 'Hey Guy' She cheered. Jet Pack Guy turned around and waddled away.

At the same time, Dot had the same problem with Gary replacing her with PH. She got home and texted Jet Pack Guy:

(Dot's texts are in _Italic-I-think-this-is-called_ and Jet Pack Guy's texts are in **Bold-I-know-this-is-called** )

 _Hey how are you?_

 **Brilliant(!), down with a stomach bug yesterday and ditched by Rookie today!**

 _I was ditched by Gary today._

 **At least you got ditched by the nerd**

 _At least you got ditched by the idiot!_

 **Wanna go Merry Walrus shopping to show them that we have each other**

 _Yeah, shopping will cheer me up. See you at the mall._

 **Bye!**

About 2 hours later, Jet Pack Guy spotted Dot running towards him. 'Hey sorry I'm late, I had to pick Dolphina up from school and pick out her outfit for her date tonight' she said. 'You let her go on a date?' questioned Jet Pack Guy. 'I said that I would late her go ONLY if she let me pick her outfit. It took a long time before she finally made up her mind!' explained Dot. Jet Pack Guy nodded and led her to the clothing shop. 'I broke Gary's flask yesterday so should I get him a new lab coat.' said Dot, browsing the shop. 'And I was looking to get Rookie this coat because it looks exactly like the one he wore when he was little' said Jet Pack Guy, pulling a coat off the rack. He looked at the price an the brand and it read _300 coins, by Dot._ Jet Pack Guy stood up straight and glared at the giggling Dot. 'You made it didn't you?' he questioned. Dot nodded, still giggling. Jet Pack Guy put the coat back and was suddenly hugged. Some penguin whispered into his ear 'It was a dare' before he or she disappeared. 'That was Cadence' explained Dot.

Jet Pack Guy stared into space for the rest of the day. He secretly had a crush on Cadence when he was a teenager but grew out of it but when she hugged him, his crush had come back. Suddenly Jet Pack Guy snapped out of staring into space and blurted to Dot 'I know who dared Cadence!'. He ran away and Dot watched as he disappeared into the costume shop. 'ROOKIE!' He yelled. 'I was wrong, the best person at yelling at you is Jet Pack Guy' laughed Cadence. 'Hey JPG! What are you doing?' asked Rookie, as if he didn't dare Cadence. 'You dared Cadence to hug me because you knew I used to have a crush on her' Jet Pack Guy complained. Rookie was speechless. _He knows_ he thought. 'There is only one way to settle this' said Jet Pack Guy.

Soon the two agents were sitting down having a flipper-wrestle while their sisters were watching. 'Alright first to 8 wins' explained Dot. The boy stared at her and Dot lowered it to 3. The wins were:

Jet Pack Guy

Rookie

Jet Pack Guy

Rookie

'I think your brother is gonna win' said Cadence. The two boys fell onto the table in exhaust. 'Or neither of them' chuckled Dot. 'Do you want to run away and let do the shopping themselves?' Cadence whispered. Dot nodded and followed her friend out of the mall. 'Where are the girls?' Rookie shot his head up and blurted. Jet Pack Guy looked up and around before putting his head back down. Rookie copied him as usual.

Later, Jet Pack Guy and Dot were at Dot's igloo with her family, having dinner while playing a eating game. 'You know, me and Dot haven't played this since our parents died' laughed Jet Pack Guy, while watching Rossie, Dot's stupid but hilarious husband. shake for a joke while carrying the equipment for the game. 'Dad, you might break-Hey, where's mom?' Dolphina, Dot's shy and scared daughter, explained but was distracted when she noticed that Dot, her mother, was missing. 'I'll go find her' explained Jet Pack Guy, getting up and waddling to his sister's room.

Jet Pack Guy knocked on the door. 'Dot? Are you in there?' he asked. Dot, who had her head in a pillow, muttered 'Go away'. Jet Pack Guy didn't hear her and opened the door. 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO AWAY!' raged Dot. 'Hey, hey, hey! I don't want any trouble.' Jet Pack Guy blurted, calmly. 'Trouble? You're more than trouble. You told me we had the same parents but you lied. Your father is a cheater and our mother died with my father. Now get out of my room' Dot explained. She seemed more stubborn than usual. Jet Pack Guy stood there, speechless and confused. He turned around and waddled away.

It was almost midnight when Jet Pack Guy was awake, entertaining himself with old photographs. 'Guy? Why aren't you in bed?' asked a voice behind him. The red penguin jolted around and it was just Rossie. 'What's wrong?' Rossie asked. 'Dot thinks I'm not her brother because we have different fathers.' Jet Pack Guy muttered. Rossie sat down beside him and looked at the photographs. 'Listen, the parents aren't important- well they are but the kids are more important. They are the ones. You and Dot, you two are lucky. You can give each other, something that no one can give me. Sometimes one can get angry and say mean things when another comes along - That is the last words my father said to me - Keep that in mind. I'm going to bed' he explained before leaving the room. Jet Pack Guy didn't sleep. Rossie's words lingered in his mind for the whole night.

* * *

Hold on I'm tearing up at the last bit. One moment -Blows nose- alright I'm good. So you guys remember the stage right? I might write a story in memory about the stage. Stay tuned for more information. Okay I'm tearing up again :'( that part is just so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4-Missing

Hey guys, Hope here. Did you guys miss me? Well the laptop was out of reach and I'm as sick as a dog so I didn't have much time online. I might update a few stories. I'm thinking of this story, Red is the color of love and blood and Club Penguin Descendants. That's if I don't take too long on this story. Start time 12:45 pm

* * *

~ 16th of December, 9 days to go, 5 days gone ~

'DOOOOOT! IT'S TIME TO GO!' Jet Pack Guy bellowed up the stairs. There was no reply. Jet Pack Guy waited for about 10 minutes before getting into his van alone. He drove all the way to the EPF without listening to music for once. He came down the tube to only find Gary and Rookie. 'Have you two seen Dot at all today?' Jet Pack Guy asked, sit down at his desk. 'Last time I saw her was yesterday' Gary explained as Rookie shook his head rapidly. 'I had a fight with _my_ sister this morning about being the next director.' Rookie said. 'What happened?' asked Gary. 'She wanted to continue her singing career' explained Rookie. 'AGENTS!' announced the Director, appearing on the screen. The three male penguins turned their gazes towards the screen. 'Agent D is missing. You three must find her, Gear up' the director announced before disappearing.

Jet Pack Guy equipped his jet pack and said 'I'll go after my sister, you two gear up and I'll go on ahead'. He flew off with Rookie yelling 'GOOD LUCK JPG!'. Jet Pack Guy soared and came down near a cave owned by Club Penguins' number one villain: a polar bear that goes by the name of Herbert P. Bear. There, Jet Pack Guy found a penguin, a very large penguin with a strangely silent puffle. 'Hello? Have you seen a purple penguin with blonde, pink and blue hair?' he asked. The strange penguin shook his head and as he waddled off, he did a familiar evil giggle. Jet Pack Guy opened the door of the cave and found Dot in a cage. 'J-jet p-Pack g-Guy' she spluttered. Jet Pack Guy knelt down beside his sister and slipped his flipper through the bars. He felt her forehead. She was freezing. 'Oh Dot, this is my fault' he cried. Dot shook her head and explained 'it's not you it's me.'. Jet Pack Guy turned on his jet pack and melted the bars.

'Jet Pack Guy!' Gary blurted as he busted in. 'Dot, I'm glad you're okay but now, Rookie is missing!' he explained. Dot gasped and Jet Pack Guy pulled out a gadget. 'Is that one of Gary's new gadgets?' asked Dot. 'Yes, it says Rookie's in-' explained Jet Pack Guy. He fell silent and pointed out where Rookie was. 'Volcano Popsicle? That place is not just an all-you-can-eat buffet, if there's a non-evil penguin it can be an all-you-can- _beat_ buffet!' (Get the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reference there?) explained Dot. Gary faked a heart attack while water dripped out of Jet Pack Guy's beak again. 'We have to save him' declared Jet Pack Guy. Dot smiled at her brother and the trio set off.

Meanwhile, Rookie was wandering around with the strange penguin Jet Pack Guy had seen before. 'Here is where they hid the ruby. If you come back out with the ruby, everyone will like you and follow your orders' the strange penguin lied. Of course Rookie believed it (What do you expect?). 'Are you brave enough to go in there and get the ruby?' the strange penguin asked. Rookie nodded and waddled in. The strange penguin evilly laughed and ripped off his disguise. It was the one and only, Herbert P. Bear. 'Hands in the air Herbert!' demanded a voice behind Herbert. It was Gary alongside Dot and Jet Pack Guy. 'Well you're too late Gary the Gerbil Guy, Jet Pack George and Spot. Your stupid green friend is gone.' laughed Herbert. 'You think?' giggled Dot, pointing behind Herbert. Herbert turned around and Rookie attached himself to Herbert's face. Herbert screamed and fell onto his back. Dot took Rookie off Herbert's face and Herbert ran away. 'The one that gets away' said Jet Pack Guy, watching Herbert run away. 'Dot, I'm glad you're okay!' cheered Rookie. 'I'm glad you're okay too' smiled Dot. 'I'm glad too. Even though you make me so mad sometimes!' explained Jet Pack Guy. 'Me too' said Gary. Rookie felt loved even though he didn't get the ruby that he still believed was in the cave. The four agents huddled in for a group hug but accidentally crushed Rookie. Everyone laughed and the agents went back to the HQ. It was a peaceful day for once.

* * *

Finish time 2:13.

I'll update my stories later. I'm going on Club Penguin. How much time did I spend on that? 1 hour and 28 minutes.

See you guys in the next chapter and sorry for the delay.


	5. Chapter 5-Trouble and Jettie the puffle

Wow 5 days and no update. It's because I'm still sick and I've been busy on stardoll. But I'm back and it's the new year so I might be starting a new story series. Speaking of stories...I looked back at my first story and I noticed how short and stupid it is. Anyway happy new year. To finish this story faster, I'll be skipping a few days.

* * *

~ 17th of December, 7 days to go, 7 days gone ~

'One week to go!' announced Gary. Rookie was panicking in his mind. He still didn't have a gift for Dot. Meanwhile, Dot was researching while Jet Pack Guy was secretly playing a video game. 'NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' he blurted. Everyone stared at him. Alpha peered over his shoulder and said 'That's not working.'. Jet Pack Guy screamed and fell out of his chair. His fellow agents laughed. Jet Pack Guy had an abrupt realization that Gary was not laughing. In fact, he was trying to calm everyone down. 'Come on G, you gotta admit it was kinda funny' laughed Delta. Gary shook his head and everyone watched Jet Pack Guy get up. 'Alpha, come here' he announce. Alpha joyfully waddled towards him and Jet Pack Guy punched her. Everyone gasped. 'WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?' bellowed the director. Everyone turned towards the director, everyone except Alpha, who was heavily breathing on the floor. 'Who. punched. Alpha?' asked the director. Everyone turned to look at Jet Pack Guy who was nervously unfolding his flipper. There was a needle! Jet Pack Guy noticed he had jabbed Alpha in the chest. 'I-I need to go for a minute' he explained before fleeing the HQ.

'What happened before that though?' asked the director. Dot stood up and explained 'Alpha scared Jet Pack Guy and...we all laughed'. She was embarrassed. 'I didn't laugh. I tried to calm everyone down and I tried stopping Jet Pack Guy but before I could inject him with the calming thing, he punched Alpha and now look at her' announced Gary. Everyone looked at Alpha. She had fainted. 'I don't recall the calming needle doing THAT though.' explained Gary. He turned to his desk and there was another needle on it labeled _Calming Needle._ Gary gasped and declared 'I have chosen the wrong needle'. 'Will she be okay?' asked Delta. Gary looked through his notes before announcing 'She has gone into a coma and it will last a week'. 'But we're staying with our parents for Merry Walrus. Is there any way you can speed it up?' questioned Delta. Gary shook his head and called the Penguin Medics.

Meanwhile, outside, Jet Pack Guy was sitting on a rock just outside the Everyday Phoning Facility. He felt guilty as Alpha was normally so nice to others. He took another look at the needle and read it. 'Pass Out Needle' he read to himself. He clutched it and stood on the rock. He threw the needle as far as he could before sitting back down. _I'll never be a good agent_ he thought as an ambulance drove by. 'Your boss wants ya' said the driver before driving off. He waddled inside, hanging his head in shame. He just wanted to be a good agent but he could never control his anger.

He sat in directors office and waited for the director. 'Why did you do that?' asked the director. Jet Pack Guy looked tense and sad at the same time. 'I couldn't control it' he mumbled. The director sighed and looked over at Dot, Rookie and Gary. 'Agent Guy you must control your anger. Rookie is too young to witness someone dying.' the director explained. 'He's 22 years old and he lost his dad!' Jet Pack Guy pointed out. 'Yes but he was 2, he doesn't remember.' explained the director. Jet Pack Guy sighed and tapped on the desk with a pencil. This annoyed the director, causing her to snatch the pencil out of his flipper.

Jet Pack Guy stared at Gary, Rookie and Dot. He noticed how they laughed, worked and teased at the same time. 'Rookie's still a kid Jet Pack Guy, it's time you control your anger.' explained the director. Jet Pack Guy sighed and left the office. He slumped in his seat and looked grumpily over at Rookie. 'Gary' Rookie whispered. The blue penguin didn't reply. 'Dot?' whispered Jet Pack Guy. Dot looked at Jet Pack Guy, shook her head and continued working. Jet Pack Guy felt as if he had let his whole team down but what he didn't know is Gary felt the exact same way. By mixing up the needles, Gary had not only put Alpha in a coma but like Jet Pack Guy, had lost the trust of Dot and Rookie.

That evening, Jet Pack Guy was looking through files. 'Shouldn't ya be at home?' asked a voice behind him. Jet Pack Guy jolted around. It was PH. She was sitting behind him. 'What's wrong mate?' she asked. 'Looking for Rookie's file' the red penguin explained, putting another file in an untidy file. PH put a file on his desk. 'It's Rookie's file' she announced. She waddled away and as she left, she took one was glimpse of Jet Pack Guy before going up the tube. Jet Pack Guy examined the file carefully. At the end he realized Rookie just wanted to be his best friend. He turned his chair and fled the HQ, leaving his desk in a mess.

~ 18th of December, 6 days to go, 8 days gone ~

Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were running late. Rookie jumped into his chair while Jet Pack Guy placed presents on everyone's desks. 'I hope these aren't prank presents like last year.' said Dot, shaking and squeezing her present. Rookie and Gary had already opened their presents. 'Retrieval of the needle, huh?' chuckled Gary, holding up the needle Jet Pack Guy had given him. Jet Pack Guy nodded and the two penguins burst out laughing. 'Come on Dot. Open the present or I'll throw my new rubber ducky at you!' joked Rookie. 'I'm not a pookie idiot' tutted Dot. Even though Rookie was only joking, Dot opened her present. 'A puffle?' questioned Dot, holding up a purple puffle. Jet Pack Guy was temporarily speechless. 'You did say during a meet-up that you always wanted one.' he chuckled. Dot smiled and put her puffle down. 'I know what you should call it' blurted Rookie. 'Rubber Ducky' Rookie added. Dot laughed and shook her head. The puffle didn't like the name Rubber Ducky.

The agents spent an hour voting names for the puffle. 'I've come to the decision that I'll name her Jettie' Dot announced. The puffle bounced with glee. Dot giggled and put a snowflake helmet on Jettie. Jettie jumped up and down. Dot picked her up. 'One hour until we are off for our half day.' announced Gary. Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and Dot cheered. 'And I've only been here for 1 hour' added Jet Pack Guy. Jettie started speaking. 'PH, do you know what she's saying?' asked Dot. 'She asked if she could help out around the HQ.' answered PH. Dot nodded and Jettie cheered. Soon everyone was at home and Jettie and Dot were at the pet shop.

That night, Rookie waddled into Jet Pack Guy's igloo. 'JPG? You awake?' he asked. 'I am now' mumbled Jet Pack Guy. Rookie sat down on the couch and explained 'My sister kicked me out. Why do you think everyone hates me?'. Jet Pack Guy sat down next to him. 'No one hates you, it's just sometimes we all make mistakes and others can mad when that happens. Just ignore the anger and continue being who you are' he explained. Rookie smiled and blurted 'Thanks JPG'. He hugged him tight. Jet Pack Guy couldn't push him off so he hugged him back. Rookie wiggled out and left Jet Pack Guy's igloo. The red penguin stood up and went back to bed.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in 5 days. I hope you guys will enjoy my new series, Roisin and Urly.


	6. Chapter 6 plus important announcement

knock knock knock readers...knock knock knock readers...you thought I was gonna say it a third time right? I'm Hope not Sheldon Cooper. So you guys that are excited for the new series...are gonna shoot me. It's gonna be a slow start and I probably won't start it for a while. But I will be starting a story which is the events after the story. I will not be giving away the ending but this might be the last chapter. IDK might be the second last chapter. Anywho enjoy the IDK chapter.

* * *

~ 20th of December, 5 days to go, 9 days gone ~

'Attention agents, may I have your attention?' requested the director. It was a slow morning for the quad mostly Rookie who had milk on his face from his breakfast that morning and was sleeping on his desk. 'Rookie...Rookie...psst...Rookie' whispered Dot. Rookie still paid no attention to his surroundings. Dot started poking his flipper with a stick but Rookie was still asleep. 'This is disturbing me' explained Gary, getting out of his chair and grabbing a megaphone. _Oh dear_ thought Jet Pack Guy as he and Dot covered their earholes (I guess they have earholes because birds don't have ears they have holes in the sides of their heads?). 'ROOKIE WAKE UP' Gar hollered through the megaphone. Rookie screamed while waking up. The director froze for a moment before clearing her throat. 'Agents, we have replacements for Alpha and Delta but you four will have to train them.'. The quad was silent...despite Rookie's snoring. Cadence and Franky waddled in. 'Oh no not you' complained Jet Pack Guy to Cadence before adding 'I AM SICK OF THE NUMBER OF FEMALES IN THIS BUILDING'. Cadence grabbed Franky's flipper and said 'Stand back! I got my bodyguard'. 'W-what Cadence I'm not y- _your_ bodyguard' spluttered Franky. Cadence looked at his curiously. 'Why did you say _your_ like that?' she asked. Franky froze. There were five eyes on him including Cadence and a very tired Rookie. 'Are you cheating on me?' Cadence asked.

Cadence stormed out before Franky could explain. 'I quit' she said towards the director before fleeing the HQ with anger. Rookie said 'I've seen her worse than that'. Gary nodded. 'Our new mission is finishing the previous one when Dot was missing and Rookie was in the cave' he explained. 'There was a buffet and I thought there would be pizzas with the ruby' (thanks again to Catapily for the idea) said Rookie. Dot burst out laughing before asking 'What's the task?'. 'To retrieve the power source Herbert stole from the UFO and two of us will be getting info from Volcano Popsicle and I know one penguin for the second task.' explained Gary. Dot raised her flipper and Gary nodded. 'You and Jet Pack Guy. Me and Rookie will retrieve the power source. When we are done we will meet near this stump.' explained Gary, showing a picture of a stump. 'Affirmative' replied Jet Pack Guy. 'Let's go' said Dot.

A few hours later, Dot and Jet Pack Guy arrived at Volcano Popsicle. 'Okay so there's Tusk and Skip. The plan is we take them down and disguise as them' Dot explained. Jet Pack Guy nodded and the two (in the disguise as a bush) sneaked behind Tusk and Skip. They hid the pasted out bodies around the corner and disguised as Tusk and Skip. Then the two entered the buffet with their earpieces turned on. But what they didn't know is the 'past out' Skip was not past out. He rose from under Tusk as a ghost and pulled out an earpiece. 'Attention all villains! We have a couple of frauds! Two frauds you idiot! Shut this place down!' he hollered. Jet Pack Guy (Disguised as Tusk) heard this conversation over his earpiece and looked over at Dot (Disguised as Skip). 'We're in trouble' he whispered into her earhole.

Meanwhile, Rookie and Gary were inside Herbert's cave disguised as mail-penguins. 'Quick, he's not home, grab the power source and let's go' Gary explained to Rookie. Overhearing this, Klutzy sprang into action and just as Rookie went to grab the power source, Klutzy pinched him from behind. Rookie's reaction was to scream and fall onto his back. Klutzy jumped off Rookie's back before Rookie hit the ground. Rookie immediately rolled over and said 'You are no longer my favorite crab'. Rookie and Gary crouched on the ground and tried to grab the rushing around Klutzy. Klutzy managed to jump out a window and escape. 'Quick grab it and let's go' exclaimed Gary. Rookie grabbed the power source and just as the two left the cave, Herbert was in front of the cave with Klutzy at his feet.

Back in Volcano Popsicle's Buffet, Dot and Jet Pack Guy were trying to stay calm as Squidzoid and Destuctobot push them into revealing their true identities. 'Do you remember whose on duty today?' asked Squidzoid. But before anyone could answer, Skip and Tusk burst in. 'IT'S THEM' Blurted Scorn, pointing his wing at Dot and Jet Pack Guy. The agents ran out the door and through Skip. 'I should've changed back to a penguin before coming in' was Skip's excuse. 'We better wait for Gary and Rookie at the stump. Either that or their already there.' explained Jet Pack Guy as the two ran through the forest.

* * *

Oooooooo cliffhanger. So will Gary and Rookie survive WITH the power source? Let's see in the next chapter possibly gonna be updated this weekend. So what I have in mind is updating the last chapter tomorrow and then posting the story continuing the events of this story mostly this chapter and next chapter on Sunday. And I got news, I will be moving so I might not be updating the weekend of Friday 29th of January. I may be able to on my tablet, I don't know, we'll see what the future holds. But until tomorrow I'll be updating Red is the color of love and blood so if you want to check it out, you can.


	7. Chapter 7-The end

Welcome to the last chapter...Of Secret Merry Walrus

DUN DUN DUN

OOOO

Banana

Banana

banana

BANANAAAAAA!

Wondering why I'm doing that? I was drawing Bob from Minions but my mom called me for dinner while I was doing his shadow. I'm going to be doing a story taking place after the events of this story and the coming soon prehistoric party! Ahem erm...spoiler alert? Any hoot get it hoot? Anyway enjoy the finale. And I apologize for not following my plans. I got distracted by Webkinz.

* * *

Gary and Rookie stood in front of Herbert and Kluzty. 'So, you're not mail penguins, you're from the Epic Puny Fools. Let me guess, Gary the Gummy Bear Guy and the idiot' (Geez Herbert, why you gotta be so rude!) announced Herbert before adding 'And where's your puny little friends Jet Pack George and the costume one?'. Gary didn't want to blow anyone's cover and kept the power source out of Herbert's reach (Uhh you do realize his bigger than you right?). Rookie hid behind Gary in fear. 'Rookie, take this and go find Dot and Jet Pack Guy. Tell them my location' said Gary, giving Rookie the power source. Rookie took the power source and asked 'But Gary, why me? And what about you?'. Gary looked determined and replied 'The alien puffles need this power source and if I don't make it out alive, go back to the HQ without me'. Rookie nodded and strapped the meteor-shaped power source to his backpack. 'RUN!' said Gary, before being picked up by Herbert. Rookie ran as fast he could but he tripped and landed on the trunk where Dot and Jet Pack Guy were waiting.

'Rookie? YOU GOT THE POWER SOURCE! For once I am proud of you...but where's Gary?' said Jet Pack Guy. Rookie sighed and remembered his instructions. 'Gary's back at the cave battling Herbert and he said if he doesn't make it out alive, we should go back to the HQ without him.' he explained. BOOM! (what the world?) Herbert's lair/cave blew up violently, scaring the three. 'NOOOO!' yelled Rookie. Dot covered her beak with her flippers and Jet Pack Guy stared in fright. Rookie came close to crying when Dot pointed to the sky. 'LOOK!' she blurted. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy looked up. There was a blue and white speck in the sky. Rookie gasped and watched as Gary glided through the air and landed on the stump. 'GARY!' Rookie cheered as he wrapped his flippers around Gary. Jet Pack Guy said 'Aww'. Dot turned to him and asked 'You think that's cute?'. Jet Pack Guy tried to cover up his emotions and said 'I was taking my tongue reflexes'. (Get the Austin and Ally reference there?) Rookie and Gary chuckled.

Later...

Gary placed the power source in tester and stood behind the counter. 'Testing in 3...2...1' he said before pushing the button. Nothing happened. He pushed the button repeatedly but still nothing happened. Gary continued pushing the button until it popped off and hit the window. Gary sighed and turned on his watch. 'This is Agent G, experiment testing the power source failed.' he announced. He turned off his watch and went to bed

(Epic time skip time!)

~ 25th of December, Deadline day ~

Rookie waited in the HQ for the others. He had his gift for Dot reading to go. The others were late. Jet Pack Guy popped out of nowhere and said 'Rookie, we're in here'. Rookie ran into the room and he sat down next to Jet Pack Guy. 'Okay who wants to go first?' asked Dot, who was waiting anxiously. 'ME!' blurted Rookie. Gary, Jet Pack Guy and Dot closed their eyes and Rookie put the present on Dot's lap. Dot opened the present slowly and pulled out a dress. 'This is cute. Thanks Rookie. Can I go next' Dot said. Rookie, Gary and Jet Pack Guy closed their eyes and Dot gave Gary her present. Gary opened it in excitement and found a flask. Gary smiled and went next. We watched his friends close their eyes and he gave Jet Pack Guy his present. Jet Pack Guy opened it and it was nothing else but jet pack fuel. Jet Pack Guy chuckled and Rookie took his gift from Jet Pack Guy from behind. It was a pet rock with a tag saying _To Rookie and Rocky from JPG!_ Rookie smiled and hugged Jet Pack Guy tight. Dot and Gary joined in on an impulse. This was an adventure worth waiting for.

* * *

Well I'll see you guys in the new story. Thanks for reading and staying with me for this whole story and please leave in the reviews what you would like to see in the new story and what your favorite bit of this story was. I might include the favorite bits in the new story.


End file.
